


A small step forward

by quiet_ghost



Series: moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, No Angst, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Sweet, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_ghost/pseuds/quiet_ghost
Summary: Keith can't seem to settle down one night and can't figure out why. Maybe it's another one of those weird pregnancy things.





	A small step forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously very AU given the recent epilogue. But hey, that's what fanfic is for.
> 
> Also there is no actual explanation of how Keith could get pregnant in this fic but maybe I'll delve into it in a later instalment.

Keith was sitting in the dimly-lit room he shared with Shiro on the Atlas, absent-mindedly rubbing moisturizing cream into the pale skin of his slightly-rounded belly.

Lance swore it would keep stretch marks at bay. Keith didn’t actually care about stretch marks or whatever at this point, but then Lance wouldn’t stop going on and on _and on_ about it, about how he wasn’t trying to imply that there was anything _wrong_ with stretch marks, but surely it wouldn’t hurt to try, and Keith knew from experience that the best way to shut Lance up was to just follow his instructions (at least in theory).

He was almost certain Lance was also happy to have someone to talk to (or talk at, really, in Keith’s case) about beauty regimens, and Lance was really just being nice, so he went along with it. As he’d said, it couldn’t hurt to try.

To be fair, Keith admitted to himself, it _was_ kinda nice, it was a quiet moment of bonding between him and the tiny life growing inside him. A peaceful moment between them at the start and end of each day, that he’d come to look forward to. It was one of the few times in the day that his changing body didn’t bother him, where the small swell of his belly and growing chest felt _right_ , where the almost constant background of discomfort disappeared, and it was just him and his baby whom he already loved more than he had ever thought possible. It had become almost like a ritual to him.

Or at least it usually was. Today, for whatever reason, Keith just couldn’t settle. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he was restless, his skin tingled almost as if with anticipation. But for what, Keith had no idea. He tried to ignore it, chalking it up to yet another weird pregnancy thing, but he just couldn’t.

Then Shiro walked out of the shower, a towel tied low around his hips, a few drops of water pearling on his slightly pink-warm skin, dripping down perfect pecs and down perfect abs, down…

_Oh_ , Keith thought as a powerful wave of pure desire coursed through him. He shivered, unable to tear his eyes from Shiro as he padded to their closet to grab his clothes.

And then he dropped the towel and Keith was unable to bite back the desperate moan that tore from him.

“Keith!” Shiro called, turning at the sudden sound. “Are you ok?”

Keith almost laughed. It was so typical of Shiro to worry over the slightest thing now that Keith was carrying their child. He couldn’t even be mad at him, not really. It was kinda nice to have someone fuss over him like that, though he’d never actually admit it. He liked to think that Shiro knew anyway.

He pushed himself off the bed and strode over to Shiro, pulling him into a deep kiss before Shiro could even comprehend what was going on.

“Keith!” Shiro moaned, the sound going lighting a fire deep and low in his belly. He tried to push Keith back to speak, but Keith was having none of it. It had been so long since he’d felt like this, his skin on fire where it made contact with Shiro’s, fingers shaking with lust, he wasn’t going to let Shiro’s worrying get in the way.

Shiro, however, was just as insistent as Keith. He pulled back, a cool, metal hand on Keith’s chest keeping him from surging back into the kiss.

“Keith. Keith,” he panted. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes dark with arousal. Keith almost whined, he needed this, he needed Shiro, and Shiro clearly wanted this too, so why was he making this so fucking hard?

“Shiro, please,” Keith moaned, his hands rubbing up and down Shiro’s chest, trying to release some tension before he burst. All it did was make things worse, but he couldn’t stop. How long had it been since he last touched Shiro like this, like he could never get enough of him.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro said softly, and Keith could hear his self-control faltering. “A-Are you ok?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “What makes you think I’m not?”

Shiro hesitated for a second, his eyes glancing down to the tiny bump of Keith’s stomach before meeting his eyes again. “You haven’t wanted this for a while,” he finally said, gently. “I don’t want you to think that you have to.”

“Shiro,” Keith sighed, trying not to get annoyed. He knew Shiro meant well, but the intense need to feel Shiro inside him was overwhelming. “Do you really think I’d do this because I felt like I had to?”

“No, but—”

“Then stop overthinking this and fuck me,” Keith interrupted. “Please, Shiro. I need you.”

Keith could tell the moment Shiro surrendered to his pleas, pulling him closer to kiss him thoroughly.

“If you ever need to stop—” Shiro panted between kisses, barely pulling back, his lips brushing hotly against Keith’s.

“I know,” Keith answered simply, before pulling Shiro back into a kiss.

As they kissed, Keith couldn’t stop stroking his hands all over Shiro’s warm skin, his soft white hair, committing it all to memory, like he had never touched Shiro before. His fingertips found the slightly raised bump of a scar on Shiro’s back, the one that always made Shiro shiver from its sensitivity, and ran them up and down it, feeling the flesh beneath him shiver from the touch.

“Keith,” Shiro moaned, his lips moving from Keith’s to his neck, pressing hungry kisses and sucking small bruises into the sensitive skin there, the way Shiro knew made Keith weak in the knees. He pulled Keith closer, as close as they could manage with Keith’s small bump between them, his hands rubbing up and down his back slowly. Keith could feel Shiro’s cock against his own skin, half-hard.

With his lips no longer occupied by Shiro’s, Keith couldn’t stop moaning Shiro’s name. His left hand went up to bury itself in Shiro’s hair, holding him close and tender as he sucked a small red mark and another and another into the soft flesh of his neck, unable to stop.

It was good, it was so good, Keith thought, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Shiro, really needed to feel his warmth above him, inside him, everywhere. It was almost too much for him to bear. His right hand snuck down to his boxers, sliding over the fabric to his half-hard cock, hoping to alleviate the pressure he could feel building.

“Shiro,” he moaned. The touch of his own hand felt good, but it wasn’t what he needed at this very moment.

He reached round and grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled it on top of his cock.

“Shiro, please, I need—” Keith moaned, desperate for relief, desperate for Shiro’s hands on him. It was all his mind could focus on, how good it would feel when Shiro touched him.

And then, Shiro’s hand dipped beneath the fabric of his boxers to wrap around his cock. At the same time, Shiro’s teeth bit into the flesh of his neck and Keith groaned. It was so good, almost too much. It had been so long, too long, and now he was so close to being exactly where he wanted to be with Shiro.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Shiro murmured against the skin of his neck, voice low and sultry. “I want to make you feel good, so good baby.”

Keith could only moan in response, his knees threatening to give out beneath him. He loved the sound of Shiro’s voice, especially in their moments of intimacy, warm and velvet-soft, making heat pool low in his belly.

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro continued, encouraging him, his hand moving slowly, so slowly up his cock. “Let me hear you. You sound so good.”

“Shiro,” Keith moaned again. He was desperate for relief now, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to come from Shiro’s hand only. No, he needed to feel him inside him. “Please, I—”

“What do you need, baby,” Shiro moaned. “Tell me, let me help you.”

“I-I need you,” Keith said, barely managing to string two words together. “Inside me. Please, I need you, so much.”

Shiro pulled back just enough to look at him and Keith felt his cock twitch. Shiro’s hair was a mess from where he had run his fingers through it, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were dark with arousal. Fuck, Keith thought, he looked so fucking hot.

They stared at each other for a moment and Keith couldn’t help the strong wave of emotion that overcame him for a moment, so grateful for the fact that this beautiful, strong, _amazing_ man was in his life and wanted to be with him. That they loved each other so much, and from that love, a tiny life had been created.

Keith was unable to keep a soft whine from escaping when Shiro took his hand off his cock, instead bringing both hands up to cup Keith’s face, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you. I love you so much, baby,” Shiro murmured, as if he too had been hit by the same emotions.

“I love you too,” Keith replied simply. Because it was the truth. No ifs or buts. He loved Shiro, it was as simple as that. After all they had been through, he no longer feared those words and wanted to be sure that Shiro knew how he felt about him. 

Shiro smiled and leaned in for another kiss before pulling Keith to their bed, sitting with his back to the headboard and letting Keith straddle him. His hands came to rest on Keith’s waist, gently stroking the warm skin there with his thumbs.

Keith leaned in to kiss Shiro again, like he was going to die if they stopped kissing for a moment too long. Yet it wasn’t as desperate as before, like the wave of emotion had taken the edge off for the time being.

One of Shiro’s hands strayed to his belly, gently stroking the growing swell. When they’d discovered Keith was pregnant, one of his biggest fears had been Shiro’s reaction to it (and he’d had a _lot_ of things to worry about). But after a few days to think (both for Shiro and himself –to be fair, Keith had also needed time to get his head around the fact that he was _pregnant_ , how the _fuck_ did that even happen?), Shiro had been absolutely elated. And Keith loved how physically affectionate he was, how he often let his hands stray to Keith’s growing belly, even when others were around. As someone who’d grown up with little physical affection, Keith absolutely loved Shiro for it. And as someone who’d had no idea he could get pregnant, it reassured him more than he’d ever admit.

Shiro started kissing down his neck and down his chest, until he softly licked Keith’s nipple. Keith’s nipples were always pretty sensitive, but he was in no way ready for the intensity of it from the slight contact. He couldn’t help it, he moaned Shiro’s name loudly, his thighs clenching around Shiro’s.

“Keith?”

Keith looked down to see Shiro glancing up at him, concerned.

“Sorry,” Keith said, sitting back and rubbing at his chest self-consciously. “It’s just… they’re really sensitive.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro leaned in closer to his chest, his metal hand coming up to cup the slightly swollen flesh.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said, before diving in, brushing his lips against his nipple.

Keith threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s head, almost cradling him, pulling him even closer, and moaned. _Fuck_ , that felt so good.

“Yes, Shiro, yes!” Keith moaned as Shiro continued his ministrations.

Slowly, Shiro’s other hand, the one not busy cupping or rubbing at his chest, trailed down his back. Keith almost jumped when the tips of his fingers stroked between his cheeks, so absorbed had he been with Shiro’s mouth on his nipple.

“Shiro!”

He could hear Shiro let out a huff of laughter against his chest and Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He was completely in love with this man, almost ridiculously so.

“Don’t tease,” Keith moaned, completely overwhelmed and unable to focus as Shiro continued to touch him.

Shiro gave his nipple one last slow lick, glancing up at him and holding his stare as he did so, and that image would probably be burned into Keith’s mind for all eternity, he thought with a shudder of pleasure.

“I would never tease you, baby,” Shiro joked, gripped Keith around the waist firmly and moving them both around so that Keith was on his back looking up at Shiro.

“Shiro,” Keith moaned, leaning up for another kiss, but Shiro moved out of range.

“I’m going to take good care of you, baby,” Shiro said, reaching into the bedside table drawer for the lube. “Just relax and let me take care of everything.”

Keith smiled warmly. “You always take good care of me.”

Before long, Shiro was pressing one lubed finger into his hole, gently, like he was going to break. And Keith knew exactly why that was.

“I’m not going to break, Shiro,” Keith said, looking up at him gently. He reached out to cup Shiro’s cheek in his palm, gently stroking his flushed skin with his thumb.

“But—”

“It’s fine, I promise. You’re not going to hurt me or our child.”

Shiro looked torn for a moment, but his trust in Keith won out. He nuzzled a kiss into Keith’s palm then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the soft swell of Keith’s belly before pressing a second finger inside Keith, stroking him, stretching him.

“Kiss me,” Keith murmured, eyes half-closed, drunk on the feeling of Shiro’s fingers inside him.

Shiro was nothing if not obedient. He leaned in to kiss Keith again and again as his fingers continued to stretch him, swallowing a moan as a third finger was added. Fuck, it had been so long, he had really missed this, missed feeling Shiro so hot and close.

It felt like both too soon and not soon enough when Shiro pulled his fingers from his hole and Keith almost whined in desperation at the emptiness he felt.

“Shhh, I’m right here, baby,” Shiro murmured, gently, lovingly brushing Keith’s hair from his sweaty forehead with one hand, his other rubbing lube onto his hard cock.

Keith reached up to catch Shiro’s hand on his forehead with his, pulling it down to his cheek so he could nuzzle it, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Shiro,” he moaned again, closing his eyes and taking it all in, the heat of his skin, their panting breaths, the feeling of absolute closeness, and committing it all to memory.

And then he felt Shiro pull his legs around his waist, and start to push in, slowly, gently, and all Keith could think was “yes, _finally_!”

He didn’t open his eyes again until he could feel Shiro fully inside him. When he looked up, Shiro was smiling down at him.

“What?” Keith asked, blushing harder.

“Nothing,” Shiro said. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shiro!” Keith whined, face going even redder at the compliment and averting his eyes from Shiro’s.

Shiro leaned in to press one last kiss to his lips and Keith could feel his fond smile through it. Then, and only then did Shiro start moving, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, setting a steady rhythm.

Keith lay back, completely relaxed, his arms flung above his head, and not even trying to hold back his moans of pleasure. He used to, back when Shiro and he first got together, not feeling comfortable being so open, so _exposed_. But Shiro had been patient, so patient with him, gently coaxing him out of his self-imposed silence, letting him know how much he loved the sounds Keith made and never making him feel bad about being quiet during sex.

“You sound so good, baby,” Shiro moaned. “Fuck, I missed this so much!”

“Yeah,” Keith replied breathlessly. “I—yeah, right there, babe—I missed you.”

Keith could feel how Shiro’s forearms and thighs were trembling with the effort of keeping everything slow and gentle.

“You don’t need to hold back for me,” Keith moaned. “I want you so badly.”

Shiro didn’t even question him, he just started fucking Keith into the mattress with long, hard strokes.

“Yes!” Keith groaned. “Harder, Shiro!”

“Fuck,” Shiro moaned. “You’re so tight, babe, feels so good. I’m not going to last.”

“’M close, so close,” Keith replied, pulling Shiro in for a filthy, wet kiss, tongues sliding against each other, swallowing the other’s gasps and moans.

Shiro reached down in between their intertwined bodies as they kissed and wrapped his hand around Keith’s straining cock. Keith could have screamed from how good it felt. His hands desperately reached for Shiro, wanting him impossibly closer. They settled in Shiro’s short white hair, clenching in the soft strands. He was going to come, he couldn’t hold back any longer, it was all too good, almost too much for him.

“Shiro, Shiro,” Keith moaned, trying to warn him, unable to form any other words than his lover’s name over and over again, like a prayer.

Suddenly, his vision faded to white and he felt his whole body tense up as orgasm tore through him in waves of pure pleasure. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Shiro moan his name as he came buried deep inside him.

When he came to, Shiro was lying beside him, his face red and taking deep breaths to try to get his breathing under control. Keith smiled up at him and gently brushed his hair off his forehead. He looked a complete mess, his hair in disarray where Keith’s fingers ran through it, red marks on his neck from Keith’s ministrations. But more than that, he looked relaxed – happy, even. There was nothing Keith wouldn’t do to keep that look on his face. _Nothing_ , he thought fiercely.

“Hey,” Keith said in a low, quiet voice. He felt warm and sated and like he’d never been more in love with Shiro before now.

“Hey,” Shiro replied, returning his smile like Keith had hung the stars in the night sky just for him. Keith felt his heart skip a beat and his smile grew even wider. He was completely smitten, wasn’t he?

It was a good thing Shiro’s towel hadn’t dropped too far from their bed because Shiro was able to grab it. With the remaining humidity lingering on the fabric, he gently cleaned up the mess on Keith’s belly and between his thighs. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do for now. Anything else would involve moving and that sounded like far too much effort for Keith at that very moment.

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they slowly caught their breath, smiling at each other, completely sated. Shiro let his fingers dance over the slowly-cooling skin of Keith’s arm, tracing random patterns that were definitely not gradually turning into hearts. Keith rolled his eyes and Shiro’s smile grew playfully sweet.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith said, _I love you_ going unsaid.

Shiro laughed softly and pulled Keith closer so that they could cuddle. Keith didn’t even pretend to resist, gladly settling into Shiro’s welcoming arms. Shiro then brought his hand up to rest it on the small swell of Keith’s belly and rubbed it in gentle circles, his eyes never leaving Keith’s.

“You’re amazing, Keith,” Shiro said gently, pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled tiredly. “You won’t be saying that when I wake you in the middle of the night to fix me whatever weird thing my cravings are demanding.”

“Nope,” Shiro replied and Keith could just hear the beaming smile as he spoke, causing his heart to skip a beat. “Even then, I’ll still think you’re amazing. There’s no escaping it.”

“Oh no,” Keith deadpanned, forcing his tone to remain flat. “How will I ever survive?”

“Exactly,” Shiro said. “Just accept that I think you’re amazing, it’s easier.”

“Whatever. I still think you’re ridiculous,” Keith pretended to huff.

“I love you too, baby,” Shiro replied, half-teasing, half-serious.

Keith could only yawn in response, settling deeper into Shiro’s warm embrace. The slow, steady rhythm of Shiro’s hand on his belly was helping him drift off. He felt Shiro press another gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

“Go to sleep, Keith,” he murmured fondly, his hold tightening around him.

“Mmmm,” Keith mumbled in return as he let his thoughts drift and sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
